how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Character List
This Character List is a basic listing of all the characters that have appeared in the sitcom ''How I Met Your Mother'', with links to each character's personal page. Main Characters The main characters are the five main members of the gang that appear in (almost) every episode, along with the titular mother, who is mentioned often but yet to make an appearance in the show. * The mother Recurring Secondary Characters A recurring secondary character is one that appears in multiple episodes (usually sequential with quite a bit of dialogue or a big story part). * Ted's Son * Ted's Daughter * Arthur Hobbs - Marshall's boss at certain points in the story, he is often seen screaming at his employees which managed to make Marshall cry once. * Carl - A bartender who works at MacLaren's Pub. * Don Frank - One of the most serious of Robin's relationships, Robin was devestated when Don left her for a better job which Robin rejected to stay with him. * James Stinson - Barney's older brother. His mother is also Loretta Stinson. He is gay and marries Tom, they also adopt a boy Eli Stinson and later a girl Sadie. * Judy Eriksen - Marshall, Marcus and Marvin Jr.'s mother * Kevin - Robin's boyfriend throughout most of Season 7. * Marcus Eriksen - Brother of Marvin Jr. and Marshall. * Marvin Eriksen Jr. - Brother of Marcus and Marshall. * Marvin Eriksen Sr. - Marshall, Marcus and Marvin Jr.'s father. * Mickey Aldrin - Lily's father. In 1985, he separated from his wife, Janice Aldrin for a long time. * Nora - One of Robin's co-workers at World Wide News and Barney's ex-girlfriend. * Ranjit - A New York taxi driver and occasional limo driver of Bangladeshi heritage. He is on friendly terms with all of the gang members. * Sandy Rivers - Was an anchor at Metro News 1 before he moved on to a job at CNN. He now works at World Wide News with Robin. * Stella Zinman - Ted Mosby's romantic interest throughout most of Season 3 and the beginning of Season 4. They get engaged in Season 4 but she leaves Ted on their wedding day for her ex-boyfriend Tony. * Victoria - A pastry chef who dates Ted for several episodes in the first season. Ted and Vicroria try long distance because she went to Germany for a dessert scholarship, but they eventually break up. * Wendy - A regular waitress at MacLaren's Pub. * Zoey Pierson - George Van Smoot's ex-wife and Ted Mosby's ex-girlfriend. * Virginia Mosby - Ted's mom. She marries Clint. Occasional Guest Characters An occasional guest character is one that usually appears more than once but less than 5 episodes. (They normally have fairly small parts.) * Abby - The receptionist at Stella's office. She is very naive and sensitive. She has a huge crush on Ted and she slept with Barney. * Adam Punciarello - Ted's best friend in high school. When him and Ted meet they experience associative regression (a.k.a revert-igo). Ted was the best man at his wedding. * Alan Thicke - Canadian actor, worked with Robin during her time as Robin Sparkles. * Alfred Mosby - He is Ted Mosby's father. He married Virginia, Ted's mother, in his youth, but they later got divorced, after being separated for two years. * Anna - One of the girls Barney slept with. She made the site, "Ted Mosby is a jerk.com", because Barney slept with her using Ted's name. * Becky - She was Robin's co-anchor at Come On, Get Up New York! after Don left. Her perky attitude overshadows Robin. * Bilson - An employee at GNB that fired Ted twice. * Brad - A friend of Marshall's from Columbia Law School. * Cindy - Ex-girlfriend of Ted, and roommate to his future wife. * Claudia - Wife of Stuart, she has been friends with the gang since before 2005. * Clint - Virginia's current husband. * Derek - Ex-boyfriend of Robin's. He is described as being rich, successful and handsome, and able to reel in ten chicks hotter than Robin. * Doug - A child in Lily's class, Robin also dated his dad. * Doug Martin - An occasional bartender at MacLaren's Pub. * Garrison Cootes - Marshall's boss at Honeywell & Cootes. * Gary Blauman - An employee in the legal department at GNB. * George Van Smoot - Also known as The Captain, is the ex-husband of Zoey Pierson. * Hammond Druthers - Was the boss and co-worker at the architectural firm Ted worked at. He was the kind of boss that everyone hated, arrogant and a pain in the ass. * Janice Aldrin - Lily's mother. In 1985, she separated from her husband, Mickey Aldrin for a long time. * Jerome Whittaker - Barney's biological father. * Karen - Ted's on-again-off-again girlfriend throughout high school and college. * Loretta Stinson - Barney Stinson and James Stinson's mother. * Lucy Zinman - Daughter of Tony Grafanello and Stella Zinman. * Max - An old law school friend of Marshall's who dated Robin briefly. * Meg - A girl that Barney slept with in the apartment Marshall and Lily were going to buy. * Mike - The cameraman at Robin's morning show Come On, Get Up New York!. He was also a cameraman at Metro News 1 when Robin worked there. * Morris Aldrin - Lily's grandfather, Mickey Aldrin's father. * Nate Scooberman - Dated Robin in early 2011. The gang noted that he has a lot of dog-like mannerisms. * Randy Wharmpess - One of Barney and Marshall's co-workers. After getting fired on purpose Randy became a brewer. * Robin Scherbatsky Sr. - Katie and Robin Scherbatsky's father. * Rita Aldrin - Lily's grandmother, Mickey Aldrin's mother. * Sam Gibbs - Father of James Stinson. * Scooter - Was Lily's boyfriend in high school. He still has a huge crush on Lily. * Stuart - Husband of Claudia, they have been friends of the gang before 2005. * Tony Grafanello - Stella Zinman's husband and Lucy's father. * Trudy - A one-night-stand of Ted. Guest Characters These characters only appear once. * Alex Trebek - He hosts "Million Dollar Coin Toss". * Amanda - She is a chef which later dates Ted, who Lily calls one of Ted's "Random Skanks". * Amy - A tattooed girl Ted hooks up with. She convinces him to get a tattoo, causing him to visit Stella's tattoo removal clinic. * Anita - She is a author and wrote the book "Of Course You're Still Single, Take a Look at Yourself You Dumb Slut." * Blah Blah - Her full name is never revealed, she and Ted met on World of Warcraft. * Becca De Lucci - In jail. Described by Barney as a "perfect relationship". * Bob Barker - Best known for hosting The Price Is Right. Barney at one stage thought Bob was his dad. * Cathy - One of Ted's ex-girlfriend, she talks "a lot". * Chloe - Is a girl Marshall took on a date while he was broken up with Lily. * Cook Pu - Was a student in Ted's architecture class. When Ted read the name on the signup sheet, he thought it was fake, said it was stupid, and repeated the name. * Doug Martin - A bartender in MacLaren's Pub. * Eli Stinson - Adopted son of James Stinson and his husband Tom. * Ellen Pierce - Creator of Love Solutions. * Falguni - Wife of Ranjit. * Fantasy Guy - His co-workers gave him the nickname due to his love of the fantasy genre. He is an employee at GNB. * Food Guy - An employee at GNB who works in Account Services. He got his nickname because he always has food. * Gael - Was Robin's short-term boyfriend and "rebound guy" after she broke up with Ted. * Heather Mosby - Ted's younger sister. * Henrietta - Was infatuated with Ted, but Ted didn't feel the same way. * Holli - Went on a date with Ted once. * Honey - Zoey Pierson's cousin. She is very gullible and gets taken advantage of often. * Jen - Went on two blind dates with Ted, 7 years apart. * Jenkins - An employee at GNB who works in the legal deparment. She had a crush on Marshall. * Jenny - A girl Marshall flirts with when he and Lily were broken up. Barney steals her phone number from Marshall. * Jessica Glitter - Canadian New York Rangers organist, and, along with Robin, she starred in a Canadian kids show "Space Teens" in the 90's. * Kara - Brad's ex-girlfriend. * Karina - New, hot bartender working at MacLaren's. * Katie Scherbatsky - Robin's younger sister. * Kelly - Punchy's fiance. * Korean Elvis - A Korean version of Elvis. * Kyle - Katie Scherbatsky's ex-boyfriend. * Leslie - James and Barney's cousin. * Maggie Wilks - Ted's ultimate girl next door. She attended Wesleyan University with Ted, Marshall and Lily. * Marissa Heller - Former resident of Ted's apartment. * Mary - A paralegal who lives in Barney's building. * Matt Blitz - The original "Blitz" who went to Wesleyan University in the 60's. * Meeker - Marshall's ex-co-worker at GNB and the future husband of Wendy. * Milt - a homeless man from whom Ted must buy back Marshall's charts after the group threw them away. * Mitch - He is the Naked Man. * Natalie - A girl Ted originally dated three years before the pilot episode. Natalie collects sock monkeys and likes to listen to Belle and Sebastian during intimate moments by tea candle light. * Nora Zinman - Stella Zinman's sister. * PJ - Ted's assistant who worked with him for a short time when Ted first attempted to start his own architecture firm, Mosbius Designs. * Penelope - Ph. D student, studying Native American Culture who taught Ted to do a rain dance. * Pete Durkenson - Marshall's friend. * Professor Lewis - Was one of Marshall's law school professors at Columbia. * Regis Philbin - Former host of Million Dollar Coin Toss. * Rhonda French - Loretta's friend, Barney lost his virginity to her. * Royce - Was dating Ted when he first saw "The Wedding Bride". * Sascha - An airport security officer who detains Barney and Ted. * Shannon - Barney's first girlfriend that dumped him for a suited-up businessman. * Shin-Ya - Was in the class Robin 101 with Barney. * Simon - Robin's first boyfriend. He's Canadian. * Stacey Gusar - A girl that both Barney and Ted dated. * Stacy - Ted's extremely religious cousin. * Steve Biel - Porn star who performed under the name Ted Mosby. * Steve Henry - Attended Wesleyan University with Ted and Marshall, where they became good friends. He is cursed with the "Blitz". * Strawberry - Was one of Ted's short-term girlfriends. Lily calls her one of his "Random Skanks". * Tiffany - Ted was "on the hook" for Tiffany, for quite a while. * Tim Gunn - Barney's emergency tailor. * Toy Guy - An employee at GNB who works in human resources. He got his nickname because he plays with toys when he works. * Tracy - Known by the stage name Amber, is an employee at the Lusty Leopard. * Vicky - A girl Ted credits with getting him back in the game after being left at the altar. * Yasmin - Was Carl's Lebanese girlfriend. Category:Characters